1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a cooling system.
2. Description of Related Art
In some electronic device, such as a server or a computer, electronic components, such as hard disks, are installed. Generally, the electronic components in the electronic devices are arranged in rows. Usually air cooling is used in the electronic devices via air inlets to cool the electronic components. However, the electronic components in rows not first in the path of the airflow cannot be effectively cooled because the air is heated by the electronic components in the rows in the path first. Therefore, service life of the electronic components in the back rows may be shortened.